1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine for a player to bet a predetermined bet count on a game based on a value of a game medium per bet previously stored and in particular to a gaming machine such as a slot machine for improving the convenience of the player by changing the value of a game medium per bet based on the credited game medium value.
The present invention relates to a gaming machine for a player to bet based on the previously stored value of a game medium of a minimum unit that can be bet and in particular to a gaming machine for improving the convenience of the player and securing the profit of the game arcade by changing the value of a game medium of the minimum unit based on the credited game medium value.
The present invention relates to a gaming machine for a player to play a game by setting a predetermined number of pay lines as activated pay lines by betting and in particular to a gaming machine such as a slot machine for improving the convenience of a player by changing the value of a game medium required for setting one pay line as an activated pay line based on the credited game medium value.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a gaming machine (e.g., a slot machine, a roulette game machine, and a card game machine) for a player to use a coin such as a five-cent coin and a 25-cent coin as a game medium, the player can start to play a game by inputting a coin into the gaming machine, and if the player wins the game, a predetermined number of coins are paid out to the player. The gaming machine in the related art is provided with a hopper for storing input coins, counting a predetermined number of coins, and ejecting the coins. However, the hopper ejects the coins depending on the size and the thickness of each coin, and only one type of coin can be used with one gaming machine.
However, some players want to bet a five-cent coin at a time to play a game and some players want to bet one dollar at a time to play a game. Therefore, to meet such player's demands, the game arcade must install a plurality of gaming machines different only in the type of coin that can be input (denomination of coin to be bet), and a wide installation space is required.
In consideration of such circumstances, recent gaming machines often have adopted a method of printing out a receipt describing the number of coins or the value instead of the method of directly paying out coins using the hopper as a coin payout unit, for example, as shown in JP-A-4-058965. When the coins are paid out, the player can carry the printed receipt to a counter of an game arcade for exchanging the receipt for a prize, conforming to the number of coins or the value descried on the receipt. As the need for carrying coins is eliminated, the burden on the player is lightened.
Therefore, to use the payout unit with a receipt as described above, it is made possible to pay out based on any other coin denomination than the type of input coin (for example, even a slot machine which allows the player to use only a one-dollar coin can pay out 25 or 50 cents to the player based on the receipt), and if more than one type of consumed game medium per bet (so-called game rate) is adopted, a problem does not occur at the payout time. Then, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,506,116 describes a slot machine including a rate change switch for enabling a player to select any desired game rate from among different game rates for allowing the player to play a game at any of the different game rates with the single gaming machine.